Tellusstar's omen
by Darth Firedove
Summary: In the mist of FireClan two kits are born Telluskit and Darkkit but Tellusit has a dark secret that could destroy the clams for good! rated T for latter chapters


"Telluskit! Telluskit, wake up! I wanna play," my brother Darkkit yowled in my ear as loud as he could.

I gave him a small hiss and scooted around until all he could see was my back. Personally, I don't care for waking up at the crack of when every cat in the forest is asleep.

Finally I got sick of him poking me like a piece of fresh kill. I sat up straight looked him straight in the eye and snarled, " Darkkit, just in case you haven't noticed the whole clan is asleep, and YOU woke me up!"

" Geez…. I just wanted to play with you. No need to be so grouchy," Darkkit murmured staring down at his paws and looking embarrassed.

"Fine," I sighed," I'll play with you."

Darkkit giggled," Bet you can't catch me!"

"Oh, yes I can!" I declared as ran after him.

_All that I have to do it to lore him into the early beams of sunlight, since he has black fur he won't blend in like he does in the shadows once he's out of the shadows I'll catch him. Wait a second how in StarClan am I going to do THAT? I have a better idea; I'll use my brown fur to blend in with the mud!_ I thought to myself as I surveyed the area looking for any signs of Darkkit's bright amber eyes. A heartbeat latter I stepped in something squishy; with a leap of joy I realized it was MUD! Brown just like my fur! _Okay, now all I have to do is crouch down and wait patiently for Darkkit to walk by then…Raaah! I'll pounce on him and victory will be MINE! That'll show that fur ball not to mess with me_! _Take that!_ I jumped up into the air, swatting and killing a passing butterfly in the process. I held it with pride. _He's done it again the great Telluskit has caught a HUGE hawk that will feed his great clan of FireClan for moons to come! Just wait 'till he become a warrior, FireClan's enemy SeaClan is already shaking with fear a mere mention of him. He's so…_

Rustle. Rustle.

Wait, what was that?

I crouch down in the mud and waited.

"Hheheheh, he'll NEVER find me here," I know that voice from ANYWHERE! It is Darkkit, my brother. I crouched down ready for the leap.

"RAAAAH!" Darkkit yelled jumping on me and rolling both of us in the mud.

"Darkkit!" I breathed." How did you find me?"

He laughed," Finding you was the easiest thing I've EVER done!"

I cocked my head to side," Why?"

"You were leaping in the air, caterwauling like you were battling a SeaClan warrior!" Darkkit purred. A huge grin was plastered on his face, his tail was held high, and his yellow eyes were glowing with pride.

"Oh," I said feeling hot with embarrassment.

" Telluskit and Darkkit! What in the named of StarClan do you think y'all are doing?" a stern voice above us snarled.

Darkkit and I leaped 10 feet in the air. We whirled around to see our father Poisonfire glaring down at us.

"Uh! Oh!" I squeaked.

" Come with me!" Poisonfire growled. " Cornflower would like to speak with you."

Cornflower is our mother. She's a white she-cat with some gray and brown markings.

Cornflower lives and takes care of Darkkit and me in the nursery.

The nursery is where the mother cats of our clan, FireClan, take care of their kittens until they're 6 moons old. At six moons a kitten becomes an appetence, beginning their training to become warrior cats! I can't wait to become an apprentice, but THAT won't happen any time soon. I'm only a half a moon old.

When we arrived back at camp everybody was awake. Cornflower was waiting for us at the nursery's entrance.

She ran up to us giving us frantic licks, " My babies, there you are; I'm glad you're safe. I panicked when I woke up and saw you were gone. I am glad you all are safe."

Darkkit rolled his eyes," Okay, can we continue playing?"

Cornflower smiled," Yes, as long as y'all stay in camp."

"C'mon, Darkkit, let's go!" I meowed, " Bet you can't catch me!"

"I did once, and I can do it again!" Darkkit declared.

I laughed, ran out of sight, and dove in the nearest mud puddle.

He'll never find me here.

"Hello, Telluskit," Darkkit mewed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Darkkit ran off giggling as he went.

_Okay_, I thought, _no more of the mud trick, it doesn't work very well._ I looked around the area, no Darkkit. I was surveying the whole camp and still no Darkkit.

"Darkkit," I mewed," Darkkit, where in StarClan are you?"

I started to get worried. What if something bad happed to him? What if a badger got him, a twoleg, a monster, or a fox? Darkkit's too young to hunt with StarClan.

"This's bad! Bad, bad, not good at all!" I said aloud.

"Wow! So if I join you, I can do what ever I want?" a very familiar and excited voice said.

Darkkit!

I peaked out of a nearby bush, watching them carefully.

" Yes, little one you can have what ever you want, do what ever you want, and you can make your enemies serve you."

"Really! That's the awesomest thing that I ever heard!" Darkkit exclaimed jumping up and down mewing with excitement.

The mysterious cat that my brother was talking to seemed nice, but I had a very BAD feeling about this stranger. I stared at him. He was gray like a shadow and had a sly smile like he was trying to turn a good cat evil.

"And that's not all," this unknown cat smiled.

_Oh no, Darkkit, no, you know what Cornflower said about talking to strangers_, I shook my head.

"What else? What else?" Darkkit asked eagerly.

"After you have finished your training as my apprentice, you can choose one cat to be yours!"

I can't believe what I am hearing.

Few moments latter Darkkit and I are walking back to camp, " If you tell on me you'll be sorry!" Darkkit snarled.

He stormed off leaving me standing all by myself at the nursery's entrance. I hung my head and gazed down at my paws. What am I going to do?

_Darkkit, _I said to myself, _I have no chose, but I have to tell on you! I am so sorry!_

I took a deep breath and walked up to nursery like I was about to slay a horrible beast.

"Cornflower," I mewed," I have something to tell you."

"What is it Telluskit?" Cornflower meowed.

"It's about Darkkit he's…he's,"

"He's what?"

Darkkit was shaking his head disapprovingly. I mouthed him a quick I'm sorry and continued.

"He's…. he's," I took another breath," been sneaking out of camp!" I finally blurted out.

"Darkkit, come here," Cornflower mewed sternly.

Darkkit glared at me then followed Cornflower into the nursery.

"Darkkit, I am so sorry," I murmured.

Although I felt bad about telling on my bother, I knew that I had done the right thing. I knew Darkkit wouldn't go to that creepy cat again. Would he?


End file.
